When I'm With You
by harleyd678
Summary: Harry and Draco are getting married, not much more to say. It's a one-shot right now but I might turn it into a full length story if you guys like it enough. Read and review :
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**When I'm With You**

Harry sat with his mother and father, waiting nervously for the moment to arrive. Together they were in a small guest bedroom at Malfoy manor. He wanted to move, to do something, anything besides sitting and waiting. Close by his father sat anxious as well. He wanted his son to be happy and the wait to see what would happen next was long.

"Harry, stand-up" his mother demanded and Harry did so. He stood straight and tall, but looked down into his mothers eyes. There dangling from the corner of one was a tear, something he had not expected. As she rearranged his tie a smile painted itself on her lips. He moved and with a single finger he wiped that tear away and as he went to put his arm back at his side she grabbed his hand.

Behind him his father stood up and too grabbed his son's hand and his wife's free hand. Together he and his wife smiled dearly at their now fully-grown son. They remembered when he was just a baby playing on a toy broomstick and his last game as Gryffindor Quidditch captain. They remembered when he first told them he was getting married and they could not believe that day was here already.

"Are you sure this what you want?" James asked.

"More than anything." Harry replied.

"Then you know," Lily told him, "you have our full support and blessing."

He had known this since the day he first told them the truth about the life he had once tried so hard to hide.

Suddenly Ron burst through the door. He was very good at coming in during a private moment. Seeing the Potter's talking he turned to leave, but quickly changed his mind. His mother had sent him up to get Harry and that's what he was going to do, he certainly was not going to upset his mother on the day she had spent months preparing for. "Harry, they want you down-stairs, as soon as you can. Everyone's here and yeah… hurry or Narcissa's gonna blow."

Lily laughed as she headed towards the door, "Take your time Harry, Narcissa has always been like this, remember? I'm gonna go remind her that everything's done, all the cleaning and such, and that she should relax."

"You know Narcissa." Ron shrugged.

With a final reassuring hug Lily left Harry and James alone and Ron quickly followed after her. This was the only time James and Harry had been alone since the start of the engagement and Harry couldn't help but feel a little awkward. They had never really come to terms with the whole marriage. After all Harry was marrying the child of one of his deepest enemies, though James had tried with everything he had to put this behind him. He needed to, for Harry's sake.

"Harry?" James whispered.

"Yeah, dad?" he wondered.

The room was quiet as James tried to find the right words. He did not wish to mess things up or upset Harry accidentally today. After a long pause James came closer to Harry and softly enclosed him in his arms. He held Harry, protecting him, hoping to bring courage to his nervous son. "You can do it, Harry, I know you can."

"What if," Harry worried aloud, "something goes wrong? What if I get scared? What if I can't go through with this?"

James sighed, saying, "Harry you have nothing to worry about. Besides even if you do get scared then I know everyone will understand. It's not a simple thing you're about to do, it requires much bravery from anyone. I know you can do though. Trust me."

"I do."

"Then let's go."

Harry looked around the room and said, "Just one minute and I'll meet you down there."

James got Harry's message and headed for the stairs. "I love you no matter what." he smiled then walked out into the hallway closing the door. Harry looked as he left then turned and sat where he was. He knew he was in love and he knew he was loved, but this wedding, being so different from every other wizarding wedding, was very emotional. If fact it brought Harry to tears.

If felt as though he was letting his parents down. But, love was love and the way they felt for each other was neither undeniable nor false. It was real and it meant that they were made for one another. Yet, how could two people born to hate end up so closely bonded.

There was a knock at the door and Harry quickly wiped his eyes. He did not want his parents to see him so upset. As Harry stood up the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. Harry did not want to move anymore. This was not who was expecting, of all people Draco should still be downstairs.

"You were taking a long time; everyone's a little worried, so I came to check on you."

"You should be downstairs. If Narcissa knew…"

Draco moved closer and Harry could help but feel safer. As Draco reached in and hugged him Harry felt open and venerable, yet no pain could come from this. "I was scared."

"Scared? The bravest man in the world, scared?" Draco laughed.

"This is a little different then fighting a dark wizard."

"Yeah, it's happier. Come on love, let's go do this. Any how the faster you get down there the faster I'm allowed to rip that outfit right off you." Draco replied playfully before leaning in so his tongue could dance across Harry's lips.

Slowly Harry pulled away and grabbed Malfoy's hand. Together they left the small room and headed down to the tent that waited for them outside. At the bottom of the stairs Draco left and went to take his place in the tent while Harry joined his parents who both smiled as his hugged them.

After not too long Harry heard the music and with his parents on either side of him he made his way into the tent. There at the other end stood the love of his life, looking and waiting for him. Harry smiled and stepped closer to the front. As he walked he passed he saw Ron hold Hermione's hand as she cuddled their little baby in her arms. There was also Ginny sitting with her brother Fred and George both of whom looked as if they were waiting for the perfect moment to let some of their Weasley Wizard Wheezes explode and fill the area with fireworks. Lastly, he passed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, his soon to be in-laws. He smiled as Narcissa gave him a smile that said everything would be okay.

Her smile reassured him and as he smiled back he continued on his way to the alter. There he joined Draco, who grinned back. Together they knew that this was the happiest they had been in a long time. As Draco grabbed Harry's hand, Harry hugged his father and he kissed his mother on the cheek. Then he turned to face he soon-to-be husband as his parents found their way to their seats.

The ceremony was a blur with everything drowned out by his happiness. He couldn't remember much of what had happened, though he did remember saying "I do" and Draco saying it back. Then suddenly he was pulled from his daze he heard Kingsley's booming voice announce, "I now pronounce you to be married…"

Before the minister had even finished he felt Draco's sweet lips pressing hard against his. He loved how they tasted and how perfectly they fit with his, and as the cheering crowd seemed to disappear from the room, he wanted nothing more than to never let go. But, the sudden crashing and banging of Fred and George's homemade fireworks pulled the pair from their secret world and together they turned to face their family and friends.

Soon Lily and Narcissa were up standing at the front of the tent, hugging their sons. A tear of joy rolled down his mother's cheek and Harry couldn't help but wipe it with his finger. He never thought she would have been so happy. After a long hug from his mother, another set of arms placed themselves around him. He didn't recognise them at first, but when he saw that they belonged to his new mother in-law he quickly hugged back.

After many more hugs and wishes from family and friends, he and Draco went outside to catch a breath of air while the house elves helped their parents rearrange the tent for the reception. The air was cold, but a beautiful orange sunset filled the sky.

"I love you Harry." Draco said as he watched a flock of doves fly overhead.

"I love you too." Harry smiled as he leaned in closer to his husband. His husband, he liked the sound of it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_I hope you guys enjoyed this, it's my first attempt at writing a Drarry so please bare with me. Please, please, please! Tell me if there is anything that needs to be fixed or doesn't make sense so I can edit and fix everything. I want this to be perfect!_

_If you guys want I might expand this from a one-shot to a full on story with their whole back-ground (obviously the story is AU so that can be explained) plus their future together!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: That Moment

**Chapter Two**

Millions of thoughts raced through Harry's head as he and Draco stood looking at the golden sunset. Finally they were married, something Harry had wanted for a long time. This was a moment he never wanted to leave, he was in the love of his life's arms and there was absolutely no pain or loss. This was the closest to heaven Harry thought he could ever be.

"Harry," Draco said, breaking the silence.

"What is it Draco?"

"It's been twenty years since the moment I first fell in love you, I just realized that."

"Drake," Harry smiled, "I think you're a little off. We started actually talking in third year, only seventeen years ago."

"Harry, I feel in love with you a long time before that. Actually I think I fell in love with you the end of first year.'

"You fell in love with me the end of first year? But we never saw each other outside Potions, you couldn't have fallen in love with me in Potions, I was so dreadful at them you would have never seen anything good in me there."

"No, it was one of the days you were in the Hospital Wing." Draco smiled.

"The Hospital Wing, you, how?"

Harry had been in the Hospital Wing for almost three days now. Dumbledore was starting to worry about him, not many people stayed in a coma for three days and woke up perfectly normal. As well there was no sign of him waking up any time soon. Nonetheless, he visited the boy everyday to see if there was any progress and today was no different. Or so he thought.

Yet, when he walked into the Hospital Wing he found something he would have never imagined. The young Draco Malfoy was sitting next to Harry's bed. Tears stained his face and fear filled his eyes. Intrigued Dumbledore hid himself in the shadows to watch the Malfoy boy.

Slowly, Malfoy bent over and took Harry's hand in his hoping that there might be a response, however there was none. Harry remained completely still and more tears found their way down Draco's cheeks.

"Harry, you listen to me." the young boy spoke, "I need you to wake up, please I need you to be okay."

Malfoy continued to cry and found himself placing his head on the bed next to Harry. Dumbledore was about to go and comfort the boy when he continued, "Harry I need you to wake up please. My parents, they follow the Dark Lord but they don't want to. You need to stop him so they can be free, so we can be a real family. Please Harry just wake up!"

Suddenly, there was a moment in the comatose boy and Harry's hand found Draco's head. As soon as Harry placed his hand on Draco, he jumped up and immediately fled the room. Tears continue to flow down his cheeks as he ran from the Hospital Wing to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Wait, so you were there when I woke up?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I guess I've always needed the Golden Boy to save me." Draco joked.

"Wow. I'm so happy it was you instead of Dumbledore!" Harry said pulling Draco into a tight embrace.

"So much for Dumbledore's Army," Ron laughed as he stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"Hey, Ron were you spying on us?" Harry chided.

"No," Ron replied, flustered, "Mum sent Hermione and I to tell you and Draco that the tent was all ready and that you should make your big entrance soon."

"Hermione?"

Suddenly, Hermione stepped out from behind the tree where she and Ron had been hiding, and immediately she ran over to Draco and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Draco!" she squealed, "That was a wonderful story. I'm so glad Harry has you, even after all these years you still love him."

"Yeah, I guess once you fall in love you never stop." Draco smiled.

"But wait, Harry when did you fall in love with Draco?" Hermione questioned.

" 'Mione! You can't just ask people that, we weren't even supposed to hear Malfoy's story."

Harry laughed at the pair, "Ron it's okay."

"So," Hermione smiled, "you'll tell us?"

Harry sat down on the grass and invited the rest to do the same. Together they sat in their fanciest dress robes and listened as Harry began his story, "So it was the end of third year."

"Third year! Malfoy was a right foul git that year." Ron pointed out.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, lightly smacking him, "you can't talk about Harry's husband like that."

"May I continue, without anyone insulting my husband?" Harry laughed.

It was the end of third year and Harry had finally realized one thing, that he was undeniably gay. The night he saved Sirius brought many strange revelations, but this was probably the most life-altering. He had no idea who he could talk about it with or better yet, if he should even talk about it. After all he was the Boy-Who-Lived, sent to save the wizard world; could the Saviour the world love his deepest enemy?

He spent many nights pondering this, until finally he gave up and asked Dumbledore what he thought.

"Harry, my dear boy, I don't think the world would care if you're gay. Now, being in love with the Malfoy boy may not be the smartest choice, but it isn't the worst." Dumbledore told him before sending him off to bed.

Fate, of course, had other plans and brought him closer to the cause of his troubles. That night he found Malfoy wandering the halls as well.

"Malfoy?"

"What do you want Potter?"

"I'm sorry about Hermione the other day." he said looking at the ground.

"I probably deserved it," Malfoy smiled, "Besides, now we know she throws a pretty decent punch."

"Yeah." Harry laughed.

"Harry, um..."

"What's up Draco?"

"You've never called me Draco before."

"You've always been my enemy before. Today, I don't think you are."

Harry stepped closer, he wanted to know what was on Draco's mind. He wanted to be there for him, he wanted to help him and protect him. Suddenly he just wanted Draco to need him as much he needed Draco.

"What am I then?" Draco asked, taking a shuffle closer to Harry.

"Everything," Harry replied and pulled Draco closer to him. Together they stood there for what seemed like an eternity then Draco leaned forward as Harry looked him in the eye. Suddenly Harry's lips met his and together they knew they were in the right place.

"So wait, you fell in love with him on the same day of your first kiss?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, it was the most magical moment of my life."

Just then Molly Weasley walked out of the tent to find the four of them sitting in the grass. Immediately she stormed up to them and pulled them up of the ground and looked at Ron with a glare that could kill a man.

"Ronald Weasley, I sent you out here to get the boys, not sit on the ground and ruin your dress robes! Now get inside, all of you."

With that everyone was up and preparing to head into the newly transformed tent. Hermione and Ron made their way in first and Draco grabbed Harry's hand. Together they entered the tent to find it completely different. The chairs were now surrounding dozens of round tables, each with blue table cloths and a vase full of roses. Candles were everywhere, floating in mid-air. Every place he looked, he found a smiling face ready to tell him how happy they were for him.

Harry knew that this was were he was supposed to be and for a second he let himself be completely happy. Life was good, Draco was his husband, nothing good go wrong .

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

_So, I hope you guys liked the second chapter. Now we know how they fell in love, or at least when they fell in love. There's a lot more to come, so I hope you stay tuned. Please tell me if there's anything I need to edit. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
